


Ice and fire

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: Terry ordered two Milkovich siblings to “teach Mickey a lesson”,which leads to jealous Ian and a great sexual experience for them.Set after 11x06.Don’t worry.Terry only shows up briefly for the plot.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon that neither of them has anything particular to do.After lunch,while Ian washes the dishes in the kitchen,Mickey’s smoking a joint in the backyard,beer in hand.He’s living his best life right now,married to the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with,and living in a safe place surrounded by his new family.

The Chicago breeze is petting Mickey’s face,and he feels dizzy.Maybe it’s from the weed,maybe it’s from the sun shining through the leaves,or maybe he just feels drunk because of this little new life that he’s still adapting to.He closes his eyes,thinking of those days he spent alone in Mexico.The beach was nice,and the ocean was as great as he had imagined,but without Ian,none of these really mattered.He takes off his tank top and pants,only leaving his boxers on.He stretches himself to find a comfortable position,and closes his eyes,pretending that he’s lying on the beach.Soon he falls asleep on the old creaky deck chair...  
  
It’s a busy Saturday afternoon for Andy Milkovich and Vicky Milkovich though.They had to give Terry a bath and wash his balls before lunch,so they didn’t really eat much.Terry was yelling at them the whole time,and finally he gnashed his teeth and said,”You need to teach Mickey a lesson.He walks around the neighborhood with that Gallagher twink,shitting on the good Milkovich name.”He thumped the bathtub with his fist ,”I’d do it myself if I weren’t trapped in that god damn cage!”  
  
When Terry ordered them to “teach Mickey a lesson”,he meant “beat the shit out of him.”However when Andy and Vicky reach the Gallagher house,they see Mickey sleeping half-naked in the backyard.An idea suddenly comes to their mind.  
  
”It’s not like that I’m afraid of Mickey or anything”,Andy shrugs and curls his lip,“but he’s family after all.”  
  
“Oh yeah.”Vicky agrees,”and oh god!His fists are made of iron!”  
  
Andy takes out his phone and shoots several pictures of Mickey’s body from different angles,and a close-up photo of Mickey’s chest.It’s now quite red from the 2-hour sun bath Mickey takes accidentally.And finally,the two Milkoviches exchange a look and flip Mickey over carefully.Mickey’s so stoned he doesn’t wake up,and Vicky looses his waistband for Andy to take an ultimate picture of his ass.  
  
“The fuck you’re doing?”Ian rushes out of the house suddenly,and the two Milkovich siblings flee the scene in 3 seconds.  
  
Ian pets Mickey’s shoulder,”Hey.”  
  
“...What the fuck.”Mickey wakes up,rubbing his sleepy eyes,doesn’t really know what happened a couple of minutes ago.  
  
Ian doesn’t want to ruin Mickey’s day,so he simply says,“You’ve been sleeping outside for quite a while.Now get into the house before your pale ass gets sun burned.”  
  
“You afraid of my ass getting hurt so you can’t pound into it anymore.”Mickey smirks.  
  
Mickey sweats a lot this afternoon so he decides to take a shower.When the hot water splashes on Mickey’s nipples,he screams, “Ow ow!That hurts like a motherfucker!”He indeed gets sun burned. He takes the rest of the shower hastily,then he dries off himself with a towel,carefully avoiding those red painful areas on his body,and goes back to their bedroom.  
  
Ian makes Mickey lie on the bed.He wraps some ice cubes with an old t-shirt and gently put them on Mickey’s chest.  
  
“Oh that feels pretty good.”Mickey closes his eyes and exhales contently.  
  
Suddenly Ian’s phone buzzes,and keeps buzzing.He’s getting tons of notifications.He opens one of them,and apparently he was tagged in some posts on Instagram.They’re pictures of Mickey’s half naked torso and bare ass with the caption:

 _#Southside boy whore.Dating @iangallagher aka #Gay Jesus_  
  
There’re already some comments below that make Ian see red:  
  
**Gavin Harper:That is a FAT ASS.**

  
**Steve.K:Nice tiddies!!!🤤**

  
**Ross.J:Y’all dirty dogs,Look at his face!I wanna kiss those lips!😍😍😍**

  
**Bryan:Gay Jesus is so lucky!I’m way hotter than him.😏**  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

This shouldn’t be bothering him so much.Ian shakes his head,putting the phone aside.  
  
“What was that about?”Mickey props up his upper body impatiently.  
  
“Nothing.Let’s pick up where we left off.”Says Ian,pushing Mickey down on the mattress.  
  
“Whatever.”Mickey closes his eyes,”Just gimme the ice.”  
  
Ian grabs the “ice pack” he made moments ago when another notification pops up:  
  
**Paul:Good material.Jerked off twice already.I’m a masseur btw,dm me for complimentary butt massage.😉**  
  
Ian finds himself growing increasingly angry at the ridiculous comments about Mickey.”Exposed your body enough today?”He asks sarcastically,tossing the phone aside carelessly.  
  
“Took a 2-hour nap in the sun,so yes I fucking exposed my body a lot today.”Of course Mickey doesn’t get it.  
  
“People hitting on you all the time when I’m not around?”Ian drop the pack,and the ice cubes roll all over the sheets.  
  
“How the fuck should I know?”Mickey curls his lip,causing Ian secretly rolls his eyes.  
  
Mickey frowns:”Hey!My nipples are on fire.Do something!”  
  
Ian picks up an ice cube,putting it on Mickey’s left nipple,”Feeling better?”  
  
“Oww!”Mickey arches his back and hisses,but Ian refuses to remove the ice,instead he presses it firmly against Mickey’s nipple for almost 10 seconds.Just when Mickey’s about to punch Ian in the gut,Ian removes the now much smaller ice cube,leaving a trail of water on Mickey’s nipple.Seeing the shining pink bud,Ian lowers his head.He starts by slowly breathing warm air around and onto the wet tip,making Mickey shiver with anticipation.Then he stiffens his tongue to flick it over the tiny rigid nub in rapid succession.Mickey breaths heavily from the intense feeling when Ian replaces his tongue with another ice cub.It sends chills throughout Mickey’s body and causes an instant nipple erection.Another 10 seconds Ian loses the ice and quickly attaches his mouth to Mickey’s wet nipple.The sensation of warmth and moisture eases the pain.Mickey tugs Ian’s hair,silently offering his other nipple for Ian to play with.Ian starts with gentle lapping,then he gives it the same ice treatment twice and finally sucks on the stiff tip, nothing too hard, but Mickey’s already turned on a little, it feels like the sensation is doubled. It drives him crazy in the best way.

Ian kisses up Mickey’s neck,and presses their lips together.Mickey darts out his tongue,licking into Ian’s mouth,who happily accepts Mickey’s tongue.Mickey makes sweeping, swirling motions inside Ian’s mouth.The noises of them sucking each others’ lips,and the feeling of touching tongues get them aroused almost instantly.   
  
Between the hot wet kisses,Ian manages to find his phone somewhere in the bed,and takes a photo of him tongue fucking Mickey.”Kinky freak.”Mickey’s out of breath when they finally separate their lips.He yanks Ian’s belt,”Why are you not naked yet?”  
  
Ian smirks,stripping off every piece of clothes and gets naked in record time.Meanwhile,Mickey arches his hips and gets rid of his boxers.He waits no time wrapping his fingers around Ian’s aching shaft.He rubs his thumb against the head,then gently smears the precum alongside Ian’s cock.  
  
“Oh god!Don’t stop Mickey!”Ian groans.  
  
Mickey circles his lips around the head of Ian’s cock without warning,stroking Ian’s dick at rapid pace in the mean time.  
  
“Shit Mickey!”Ian blurts,”You gotta stop if you want your ass gets pumped today!”  
  
Mickey chuckles with his mouth full of dick.  
  
Ian has to keep himself from coming right away.He pushes Mickey aside,lying him down roughly.Then he crawls towards Mickey,kissing up his thighs and spreading them wider.There isn't an inch of Mickey that Ian never tasted-- from the base of his throat to the curve of his waist to the crack between his buttocks.He leans in and licks at Mickey’s balls.The sweat scent of Mickey’s arousal fills his head.”Wider,”He murmurs,and Mickey’s obedience is like his second nature,but it’s still not enough for Ian.He lifts Mickey’s left leg,holding the back of his thigh up slightly,then spreads his right ass cheek with another hand.He lowers his head,pressing his tongue flat in between Mickey’s ass cheeks causing him to gasp in pleasure.He pushes his tongue inside Mickey,squeezing one of his ass cheeks as his tongue twisting inside Mickey’s hole.His hand is gripping Mickey’s ass so tight it’ll sure leave bruises.Mickey is a moaning mess under his touch.  
  
Ian pulls back,his eyes widen when he sees Mickey’s slightly gaping hole clenching the air.He gets Mickey’s legs up over his shoulders,holding onto his thighs as he starts to play.He nonchalantly grabs an ice cube,shoving it up Mickey’s ass unceremoniously.The ice has melted a lot and the edges are much smoother now.When the small “ice bead” passes the tight ring of muscle,Mickey shivers,his brow furrows as he breaths in quickly.Then a second ice cube is pushed in.Mickey moans,his breath hitching in his throat as Ian slide the third ice cube into his hole.Sweat was running down Mickey’s forehead and he has goosebumps all over his thighs.Staring at Mickey’s stretched hole swallowing the ice cubes,Ian’s lips part unconsciously.  
  
“It’s fucking freezing,asshole!”Mickey complains,throwing a bottle of lube at Ian’s shoulder.  
  
Ian chuckles.He opens the bottle,pouring a generous amount of lube onto his palm,then quickly spreads it all over his painfully hard dick.He manhandles Mickey onto his side,then quickly joins his husband,having his body plastered against Mickey’s.He presses his face onto Mickey’s neck and inhales,drowning in his scent.  
  
“The ice has melted.”Mickey mutters,”It’s fucking cold inside.”  
  
Ian has his hand gripped around one of Mickey’s thighs,holding it up as he thrusts hard inside of the abused hole.He groans,moving to a slow pace and picking it up as Mickey pushing his ass back on his dick.  
  
“That’s all you got?”Mickey mocks,then cries out when Ian pushing in until his balls hit the back of Mickey’s ass.He let out a breathy groan as Ian pulls out and slams back into his ass.  
  
“Fucking take it!”Though it seems impossible, Ian delves deeper into Mickey with each rhythmic push.The sound of Ian’s hips smacking against Mickey’s ass is getting louder with each thrust.  
  
“Warmer now?”Ian pants in his ear,voice low and husky,hitting Mickey’s prostate over and over in the meantime.  
  
The inner walls of Mickey’s hole is burning and stinging from Ian’s hard thrusts,but it’s exactly what he needs after having 3 ice cubes far up his ass.  
  
“Yes,Ian!Fuck!”Mickey let out a series of groan.He clenches tight around Ian as he shoots his load onto the sheets.  
  
Ian’s fucking him though it,and finally he can’t hold it anymore.With a string of curse words,he slams inside Mickey one more time,holding Mickey’s thigh up as he spills his seed inside Mickey. He waits a minute to collect himself before he pulls out and lowers Mickey’s leg.His seed is leaking out of Mickey.It’s hot as fuck,and he has to catch his breath before he manhandles Mickey onto his stomach.There’s a stripe of cum between Mickey’s ass cheeks and his balls,and Ian covers it with his giant hand.He finds his phone somewhere in the bed and takes a photo of his hand possessively covering Mickey’s ass,with the wedding band around his ring finger.  
  
He posts the picture of them kissing,and the picture he just took seconds ago with the caption:  
  
_MY #southside boy whore,MARRIED TO @iangallagher aka #GayJesus_

-The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments!Sorry iI didn’t have the time to reply your comments.I hope the second chapter could answer your questions!


End file.
